Deathwish
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: Sasuke was asked to kill the two people he once cared for the most. He does as he's told but will his actions be regretted? Twoshot. Blood and language
1. End of Her Love

**Deathwish  
Part 1 of 2: The End of Her Love**

"Sasuke. There's something I want you to do." A snake-like voice whispered  
"What do you want?" A tall teenage boy walked out. His head band now showing a music note  
"It's your new task. I want you to prove your disloyalty to your old village." Orochimaru whispered, "I want you to take your sword." Sasuke looked over and picked up a blade, "Go to Konoha and kill her. Kill the one who would always try and be with you."  
"You think I care about them? I don't." Sasuke turned around and dashed off

_They were my allies once, but now they're my prey. I've left this pathetic village which was only holding me back and now I return. _Sasuke spit on the ground, _Time to make things fun for a change_. And he jumped into the air, landing at the tip of a tree. He sat there and he waited like a hawk for its prey. He sat there until he saw her: A pink haired girl walking alone in the forest. _Showtime_

Sasuke jumped off a tree and landed with a clump behind the girl he found, "Evening, Sakura."  
Sakura turned around in shock  
"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Sakura yelled

"Doing my job." Sasuke spoke. He did his common six hand signs and yelled, "Fireball!" And a blast of fire came from his mouth. He saw a blur dodge and then his legs slipped. He twisted his head behind him to see Sakura with her leg sticking out on the ground. Sasuke put a hand on the ground, did a twist, and landed on two feet, "Interesting. But now it really begins."

Sasuke reached behind his back and five kunai came out of nowhere. Sakura grabbed one of her own knives and hit three of them. The other two seemed to miss but out of nowhere a sharp pain stuck Sakura's back. He looked around to find that the two blades that missed her had a twist.

"I thought you learnt to be aware of _all_ your surroundings." Sasuke spoke. He began his symbols once more, "Fire style, Rising Phoenix!"  
Sakura saw a feild of flames. and it began to rise into the air. Before she could see anything else she was knocked to the ground. Her clothes were blasted. And the skin that was revealing was badly burned. She stood up and her shirt fell off, being half ripped by Sasuke's technique. Blood was crawling down her legs and you could see that most of it was comming through two holes in her back but she still had stregnth, "You . . . bastard!" She yelled. Sasuke could see flames build up in her eyes and he knew she was mad

He only saw her past fighting styles and Sasuke never knew what to expect. He got her signature move when she punched the ground and out of nowhere Sasuke was flung into the air. When he fell back down he saw Sakure run up to her and punched stright up into the air. Sasuke was hit in the face and he felt a tearing pain and heard a crack in his nose. "Dammit!" He yelled when he landed and he got on his feet. He held his nose away from his hand to see blood covering it all over. He clutched his hand into a first firmly and dashed at Sakura with his hand extended. She punched her fist forward, hitting Sasuke's and he heard a crack in his left hand. _Shit . . . _He thought but he refused to let it affect his fight. He threw another punch with his right hand and Sakura blocked it. Sasuke used this as his chance. He shot his leg up and smacked Sakura in the chin. She was flying, her back causing the ground to be torn up. She finally stopped, but how she did it was a foot hitting her back. She looked up to see what she least wanted right now. Sasuke pulled her up and drew his sword. He held it firm against Sakura's neck

"Sasuke . . . does it really have to be like this?" She whispered. Sasuke was silent, "Why? Why did you have to betray your own village and now you're trying to kill me?"  
Sasuke saw his blade get wet with tears, "Because. It's my descision."  
"Please . . ." Sakura was becomming almost hard to understand due to her crying, "Sasuke . . . I loved you."

**"Your love is pathetic." And blood was sent flying as he slashed his sword across Sakura's throat**


	2. Blade of Dishonor

**Deathwish  
Part 2 of 2: Blade of Dishonor**

Sasuke sat there as the grass turned red. Rain began to pour as if it were a dramatic seen in a movie, and this was almost identical. He killed one of his own teammates with his own blade. He stared at the corpse left behind. All he thought was _A waste of time and effort_. He showed how he felt with actions. He spit on Sakura's body and turned around, at a moderate pace, grinning.

The news spread throughout the Hidden Leaf Village like wildfire. A young blonde boy ran up to a crowd and asked what was going on. A woman turned around an spoke to him  
"Naruto . . . your friend, Sakura . . ." A woman whispered sadly. Naruto's face turned into a horrified look, "She was slaughtered."  
"No!" Naruto screamed

"I am so sorry . . ." Said the woman, "There's a full article about it right here." She handed out a newspaper article to Naruto. Naruto took it and read slowly:

**A Young Ninja Gone**

_Last night a young girl was found. Her clothes and skin were burned. Her neck was slit open. They identified the body as one of the village's own ninja: Sakura Haruto._

That was all Naruto could read. He threw the paper on the ground in tears and screamed, "Dammit! Who could've done this . . .?" He looked at the picture that was included in the article, "Shit . . . that bastard! I will find that guy who killed her and kick his ass so hard that no one will find even a speck of evidence on who did it!" Naruto was mad, in tears, and wishing for his vengeance with all his heart. He knew of his language and didn't even care for the young children around him. He jumped into the air and dashed out of the village. Outside the gate, only about a block away, a young kid stood there. He saw the news inside the village . . . and laughed. He looked at Naruto after he went by and put his hands together, showing only Sasuke himself, "Perfect. Just as I wanted."

Naruto stopped at a waterfall, "Now, what?" He whispered to himself, "This is the worse place for me to be right now. It's almost identical to my fight with-"  
"With me?" Naruto turned around in an instant  
"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled  
"Just finishing my job." Sasuke drew his sword slightly, "I've killed one person, but I still need to include one other."  
"Then that was . . . that was you who killed Sakura!" Naruto yelled

"Indeed it was." Sasuke threw a shuriken at Naruto, who quickly smack them with one of his own. Sasuke's own shiuriken were reversed in direction and Sasuke stepped out of the way. He then suddenly felt a jolt and he was airborne. He looked down to see a group of Naruto's trademark shadow clones under him. He threw his arm over but he felt himself be kicked right when he grabbed what he wanted. Sasuke was being kicked up into the air by Naruto's clones and he recognised this as the old "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage."

He hit the ground and saw Naruto step over him with a kunai in his hand. Naruto shot the blade down, aiming for Sasuke's stomach but his hand was caught. Sasuke was pushing Naruto's hand back and Naruto had no stregnth to resist. Sasuke was brought back to his feet and the were both standing face-to-face.

"You've gotten stronger, Naruto." Sasuke spoke, "I'm suprised you could do all that so fast." He quickly put his palm on Naruto's stomach, "But I can do equal." He shoved Naruto aside. Naruto looked at his stomach to see Sasuke's suprise. An exploding tag was placed right on his clothing. Before he could react, the tag exploded and Naruto was sent flying. He got up and saw Sasuke approaching. He stopped and began hand signs, "Great . . ." Naruto mumbled and tried his own hand symbols in an instant.

"Fire style! Dragon Burn!"  
"Dragon Freeze!"

It was unknown how Naruto got this technique but it worked for the hell of it. Two dragons came out from nowhere and twisted around each other. One red and one a pale blue and they watched as the dragons fought and went back at each other. There was a unique bond the Dragons contined with the ones who used their technique. When Sasuke's dragon bit Naruto's dragon's neck, Naruto clutched his own neck. When Naruto's dragon hit Sasuke's in the stomach with a horn on its head Sasuke suddenly let out a cough of blood and he grabbed his stomach. Sasuke threw shiruken at Naruto again and Naruto responded in the same fashon. This time, Sasuke had a different reaction. He ducked under the shuriken and jumped up, landing on the back of Naruto's dragon. Sasuke did the exact same symbols he made for his Dragon Burn technique, only at the end he repeated them all over again. He held his hands out and shouted, "Fire style! Dragon Burn trio!" and two new dragon appeared, "Naruto . . . enjoy!". "Sasuke!" Naruto held his hand out and began to run, gathering a huge ball of charka in his hand. Sasuke drew his sword and the Dragon charged what seemed to be a fire ball in their mouths. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted but suddenly he fell and his body was burning from the inside and getting more intense by the second. Sasuke walked up with his sword in his hand

"Sasuke . . . why are you doing this?" Naruto whispered  
"I'll tell you the exact thing I told Sakura:" Sasuke spoke, "'Because, it's my descision.'" and he thrusted his sword into Naruto's chest

His goal was complete. The two that were by him the whole time were gone. Sasuke sat there and laughed but then, a tear came down his eyes. It wasn't due to joy. I was due to a sudden sadness. He them remembered a few memories that were priceless to anyone. Victories, old friends, teaming up . . . that's when Sasuke's true state overwhelmed him. "What have I done?" these words flashed in his head.

**He then pulled out his sword and slowly brought it up to his neck . . .**


End file.
